Zeref joins Fairy Tail in the X79 Grand Magic Games
by LegendBeast9O
Summary: Zeref joins Fairy Tail and is chosen to participate in the X795 Grand Magic Games along side his fellow guild mates, including his long lost younger brother, Natsu
1. Zeref Joins Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail: Zeref joins Fairy Tail in the X795 Grand Magic Games

 **Hi there, my name is LegendBeast9O, and I proudly present my first ever Fairy Tail fanfic! Now before we get started, I just want to state that I don't own Fairy** **Tail, or related content. There will also be more chapters. Now, here we go! Also, this is after the Alvarez Empire disbanded. (Time skip) This also includes made-up things.**

 _Zeref's P.O.V._

I was resting, lying down on the sunlight-dappled Tenrou Island when someone shook me awake. It was Natsu and Mavis, and most surprisingly, Jellal. "What do you guys want?" I asked. Mavis spoke first. "We want you to join Fairy Tail, because there are the X795 Grand Magic games coming up in just 2 weeks. We have already decided our teams. However, this year we can split into three teams, and one team can include 4 members at most, and we want you to possibly be chosen for our teams!" "How does the choosing work and how will we know what team we are placed on?" I inquired, interested in this. "There are two glass balls. Mavis replied. One is for drawing the names, and the other one is for what team you will be on. The team consists of 4 mages eligible to participate. Also, when you are chosen, you will removed from the glass ball and will be placed under your respective team name. I thought, _Will this be good? Yeah, this oughta be fun._ "Alright, then. I'll join Fairy Tail in the X795 Grand Magic Games!" I exclaimed. Also we also will present our teams In the Domus Flau, Crocus. Of course it will be a COMPLETE surprise to Chapati Lola, and Yajima! Mavis gushed; you will also need the guild insignia to participate! Now let's head back to the guild to introduce you to everyone! Also, I will drain your Ankersham magic because you will learn magic from everyone! Later… "We're back, and please welcome are newest member! Gray whipped his head around and took an offensive stance and started to use magic but Zeref effectively blocked it despite having his black magic drained. "Stop! Mavis shouted, because it's time to choose who will participate in the X795 Grand Magic Games. Mavis added a slip into the "Participating" glass ball. Mavis pulled out two slips "Erza Scarlet, Team C, Jellal Fernandes, Team C, Natsu Dragneel, Team C, and…Zeref Dragneel, Team C. Lucky you, Zeref! You get to be with your bro, ha-ha." Mavis teased. "Whatever", I retorted. "Ok! Moving on to Team B!" Mavis declared. "Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Laxus Dreyar, and Cana Alberona. Alright then, time for team A! Elfman Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Juvia Lockser. That's it! Now let's go to the Magic Council! Later… "I present Fairy Tail Team A, B, and C!" said Mavis to Yajima. Everyone gasped. "Z-Zeref?! I thought he was a Dark Mage!" exclaimed Yajima. "Mavis, why is Zeref on your team, may I ask?" said Chapati. "He is drained of his Ankersham Magic, and has been taught everyone's strongest technique, making him a 4th generation Dragon Slayer." Mavis replied. "Ah, then if that's the case, that's just fine!" said Chapati. "Ok, moving on to Team Sabertooth…"

 **Well there's the first chapter of the Fairy Tail fanfic! I really hope you enjoyed, because it's longer! You don't have to review or favorite, but I really hope that you enjoyed the first chapter ^_^**


	2. Tag Team Battle

Zeref: Tag Team Battle

 **'Sup, I'm back. Yes, I made a mistake on the title last chapter, and I made a mistake in spelling Ankhseram, sue me. That is irrelevant now, because it's time for a new chapter. Again, I DO NOT own Fairy Tail in any sort of way. Now let us begin… the X795 Grand Magic Games…!**

"Alright! said Chapati. Now let us begun the choosing for which two teams will fight IN THE FIRST ROUND, tag team battling. It's Fairy Tail…and Sabertooth!" "Ok!" said Mavis and the now guild master Minerva Orlando simultaneously. "So, who are your choices?" asked Yajima. "Zeref and Natsu Dragneel." replied Mavis. Minerva was taken aback by this but resumed her calm demeanor and said "Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney." "Alright, since the duos have been decided, the four battling may go visit for 20 minutes, and 5 minutes after to get to the Domus Flau, or they will be forced to forfeit." said Yajima.

 _Later…_

"Now, let the battle between Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth and Zeref and Natsu Dragneel…BEGIN!" said Mato, the referee. "Natsu-san, we have come here once again and it is an honor to be in a rematch against you." said Sting. "Natsu-san, the result will be different this time around." declared Rogue. "Alright, let the fight…..BEGIN FOR REAL!" shouted Mato. Zeref jumped in straight away, only to his surprise Sting and Rogue activating White and Shadow Drive respectively, knocking him back, only to be caught by Natsu. "Zeref! Don't jump straight in! At least have a spell activated!" shouted Natsu. "Ok, this time, I'll get Rogue, and you will take care of Sting?" asked Zeref. "Alright, let's do it." agreed Natsu. "That will not work, Natsu-san, because…..Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" exclaimed Sting and Rogue simultaneously. "Zeref, do it now!" Natsu shouted. "Alright then, here I go! Sky Dragon's Mirror!" shouted Zeref. Just before it hit Zeref, it bounced straight back at a shocked Sting and Rogue, generating a gigantic explosion. BOOM! It knocked everyone off their feet. When the dust cleared, it showed Sting and Rogue smashed in a wall, and Zeref and Natsu sliding back from the recoil of the explosion. Mato raced over to see Sting and Rogue. "Is it over-kabo?!" exclaimed Mato. "NOT over yet." responded Sting. "See if YOU CAN REFLECT…THIS! HOLY NOVAAA!" yelled Sting. "In that case…, said Natsu, Crimson Lotus Exploding Elemental Bladeeeee!" "…It looks like the mega-moves of both sides ended the match." said Yajima. "Natsu, Zeref…Dragneel…such synced teamwork…we cannot match your over…whelming power…" Rogue said as he collapsed to the ground. "Lector…forgive me…I have failed…" said Sting as he too collapsed. "IT'S OVER! THE VICTORY GOES TO TEAM FAIRY TAIL… C!" exclaimed Chapati. "Oh yeah!" said Zeref and Natsu simultaneously.

 **Well, there you have it… the first match of the X795** **Grand Magic Games! The next event will be called "Team Free-for-All", which basically means that you and your respective team will fight until everyone is knocked out but your team. Only one needs to be still in the competition to win.**


	3. Shock The Competition

Zeref: Team Free-for-All

 **Hi! I'm BACK! I hope you had an amazing Thanksgiving with your family, I sure did. Also, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, even the derogatory ones. Anyways, it is time for a Team Free-for-all. Basically, the event organizers choose someone from a participating team and have all the participants fight each other until all but one are knocked out. (Yes, I changed it and it does bear resemblance to the** _ **Hunger Games**_ **by Suzanne Collins :) I do not own any of this (except the fanfic itself.) LET IT BEGIN.**

"Ok! said Chapati. We will choose participants now. From Team Fairy Tail B, Laxus Dreyar, from Team Sabertooth, Rufus Lore, from Team Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia, from Team Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi, from Team Blue Pegasus, Jenny Realight, and from Team Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus Groh."

Later…

Makarov came to Laxus and said, "Go out there and shock the competition." "Bad pun, gramps." Replied Laxus as he went out. As I watched Laxus challenging Lyon from Team Lamia Scale, I wondered what it would be like out there, brawling until one is left standing. I noticed Laxus saying, "Come, since you're the rival of my teammate Gray Fullbuster, so let's see what you can do." "Oh yeah? replied Lyon, well, I'm better than Gray in everything, so there!" "However, you chose the wrong guild to piss off and say 'u mad bro' to, Gray-poser." said Laxus as he cast Lightning Dragon's Kabutowari (Helmet Splitter)! Laxus stared in awe at Lyon's Ice Make: Ice Guard and how effectively it blocked one of Laxus' most devastating spells, only producing a small dent. "It seems I have definitely underestimated you and your Ice Make, Lyon." said Laxus. "Yes, you have, and you will PAY for that for that, ironically. Ice Make II: Payday!" shouted Lyon. I watched as Lyon launched a barrage of ice dollar bills from his hands at Laxus, bombarding him with ice, shattering on impact. Laxus was skating on thin ice, literally! _Agh! Thought Laxus. Lyon's plan all along was to use Ice Make to take advantage of my Lightning Dragon Force, in conjunction with the considerable speed boost to make me slip and render my long range spells useless because I can't aim accurately. In that case, I'll use the slippery ice with the physical hand to hand combat boosted by Dragon Force to finally knock Lyon out of the game!_ "Lyon, here I come with my final attack!" shouted Laxus. "Whatever, you can't - Lyon was cut off as Laxus used: Lightning Dragon's Lance (a punch/uppercut shrouded in Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic). "Oh! Laxus officially knocked out Lyon from the competition!" exclaimed Yajima. I saw Laxus whip around to see Kagura from Mermaid Heel knock out Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus. In a flash, Laxus sped toward Kagura, only to be blown away by Archenemy's powerful slash. Just then, Kagura saw Jellal watching her and Laxus fight, and became physically inept. Laxus took advantage of this and blasted her (into the ground) with Lightning's Dragon Light. "Oh! With that Laxus makes TWO KO's, winning the event!", screamed Chapati.

 **Quadruple or Triple?! I totally forgot, but sorry it's supa dupa late, fa show. I will be posting a chapter 4 the Johnny Test Fanfic, 4 da lolz. It should be up b4 Christmas. See you then, yeah.**


End file.
